Tattooed
by Lu-Echi
Summary: She was different. Faded clothes hung to a shapely body and scratched used roller skates adorned swayed small feet as she sang. She was different. As if born from the gods themselves, midnight assaulted her back in waves while day clashed in her eyes. She was different. And to think she was famously known around these shadowed parts, it almost seemed like a dream.
1. AN

I'd like to introduce another stew that has been brewing in my mind for a while ( 1 year now ).

I sincerely hope that you all do truly like it.

Also, I'd like to thank those for the positive feed back from my other newborn ' _A Priestess Song '_ It is very much appreciated.

And a update for this book will be up in as soon as 24 hours and I ask for patience.

Much love and peace. - _LuLu_


	2. Chapter 1: Legend

_Chapter 1: Legend_

 _Booze._

A smell all to familiar to the silhouette form standing in front a nearly shattered mirror.

The sounds of heavily slurred voices bounced off thin molded walls that were in need of a major makeover.

One lone window was cracked open to dispel the odor of burning tobacco and perfume.

Without notice, a small moth crawled it's way into the small room, attracted to the blazing glow of buzzing lightbulbs that hung to the damaged mirror.

 _It was almost midnight._ "

If I keeps those boys waiting any longer they'll tear down the place..", A soft chuckling voice thought aloud.

Finally taking one last drag of the half finished cigarette, slim long fingers crushed the sizzling stick into a faded red bowl, other crushed sticks also sticking up at different slanted angles.

With one final look, the unearthly figure glided from the old room. Bare pale feet barely touching the dusted floor in a slow manor.

With memorized steps, sooty black lashes blinked in time with pattering feet.

The slurred voice shouted in protest, the sounds of heavy fist hitting wooden worn tables.

A small smile increased into a dazzling gleam as pearly white teeth clenched together in pure flattery.

Stopping in front a wooden door that held only a single rounded window, the small being arched small feet to peer through the murky circle.

A full house.

 _How Exciting._

Finally pushing through the old door sliding through easily, the smell of tobacco and stale beer caressed the small beings nose. The sound of manly voices booming in full gear.

Dodging casually dressed workers that greeted her when passed and a bar filled with beer filled pints and men howling in anger, the lethal body finally stopped at the very end of the full bar tapping the back of a slick black haired looming man.

Said man turned around slowly already knowing the very woman at his back, he greeted her with an annoyed huff before speaking.

" You got some nerve showing up all late ya know..", Said man threatened lightly, drinking in the sight before him.

A women, barely up to his broad chest, stared back. Black curled hair fell freely tumbling down an arched back stopping just above her rear.

Bright, dazzling azure eyes looked towards him in laughter. A flushed rounded face and pointed small nose scrunched up as pouted parted lips let lose a lullaby laugh that had him smiling back unknowingly.

" You've had these men wailing at me for nearly twenty minutes.. The wait better be worth it.", He growled in light frustration as he cleaned a shot glass.

Already climbing over the thick bar with the help of her co-workers, she smiled as she answered lightly " Isn't it always?", She questioned with a small smile.

Without being noticed by the steadily fuming crowd, she tiptoed her way towards the front of the heated store where a small stage lay.

Before bare feet could even step onto the waiting stage booming hoots and whistles where thrown her way.

Picking up an abandoned microphone left on stage, she switched it on quickly before speaking in a calm quiet voice.

" Boys..", She gleamed at the drunken forms that sloppily smiled back before replying.

" Luna!", Scattered voices echoed back to her with highly flushed faces.

Now this was something that was needed in the daily life of the small figure standing up on the old wooden stage.

It was her passion.

" I see that today is fully packed, so should I sing a special song today? ", Her soft voice carried over the small bar.

They all cheered once more, some grabbing onto each other's shoulders spilling golden liquid on themselves.

" Very well..", She laughed lightly, walking in a small circle dragging the microphones cord along her freed toes.

She cleared her throat lightly as soft music was cued and the men's voices hushed down to a small buzz.

Her answering smile dazzled the drunken men when she parted moist lips as a heavenly sound flowed passed once clenched teeth.

 _Play house,_

 _Put my favorite record on._

 _Get down,_

Her slim waist swayed to the slow beat of the retro music.

 _Get your crystal method on,_

 _You were like dark tan, drivin' round the city._

 _Flirtin' with the girls like " your so pretty. "_

Her blackened lashes closed for a mere second before opening back up, smoldering navy eyes bewitching the men in front her.

The music put not only her but also her audience into a trance. Even the bartending waiters stopped and watched with careful eyes.

It was a mesmerizing scene that had them all craving more.

 _Drive fast, I can almost taste it now._

 _L.A, I don't even have to fake it now._

 _You're like, so sick._

 _Everybody said it, you're way ahead of the trend ge-get it._

" She never fails to surprise me..", The black haired man whispered with a chuckle.

It was her very essence that brought his bar alive. Granted, before her ' famous ' debut he held his bar fairly. New faces every other day.

But her? She brings in new customers like it's nothing.

Beauty aside, the very fact that a voice like hers is singing in a joint like this!

The man laughed once more.

An old bar that sat at the corner of a run down street surrounded by quickly emptying projects.

It was a miracle.

Looking at her up on that stage read ' HOME ' loud and clear.

Dirtying feet glided as rose kissed lips sung out in purity.

" A miracle indeed..", He sighed.

 _Your skin so golden brown, be young, be dope, be proud._

 _Like an American._

She broke out into a string of _oohs_ that left a many speechless.

Half because of the building burps that bellowed lowly through the crowd that had the young women smiling.

Her fingers twirled idly around the loose cord that was attached to her microphone as the song slowed even more, almost to a echoing lullaby.

And as she sang the lasting notes small tingles lifted in her lower abdomen cause her to putter a small laugh.

Almost instantly, the once silenced men roared to life.

Standing up on unsteady feet as they somehow managed to clap loudly while depending on each other to stand up straight. Which caused another lasting laugh to slip by her lips at the foolish men she had somewhat come to love.

But only one man stuck out like a sour thumb out of the waves of clapping hands.

Cold onyx eyes almost pierced through her.

So with a hurried bow towards her audience she nearly flew off the stage, her cherished smile falling from her now drained face.

And she felt those very eyes looking through her. Thudding feet following her slick form towards the back where her room was located.

She felt a large pressure force it's ways down on her.

And she didn't like that feeling not one bit.


	3. Chapter 2: Linings

Chapter 2: Linings

Feet firmly rooted to the dusted floor, the small being shuddered slightly from the rising cool air that wafted from the creased window.

A broad chest rose and fell at a quickened pace behind her, its surface skimming over her pale back.

Hot breath fanned the top of her hair in relentless frustration.

" What the fuck was that?", An almost too calm rumbling voiced asked her.

Her pulse quickened.

" A performance..", She answered back in slight annoyance. Sarcasm skimmed her lips with fine precision.

Without warning, she was carelessly thrown to the dirty floor. Unknown to the hard blow she received to the side of her face until the pain came right after in full force.

A gasping moan left her once moist lips as she lightly touched her throbbing eye.

" Don't fuck with me Kagome! I know damn well you were talking about that perky bastard-", Rough hands pulled the cradled woman by her silky tresses.

Almost losing his grip, the broad figure harshly yanked on her hair causing her head to snap up instantly revealing bruising Navy wise eyes that stared back with slight anger.

" Do you think I'm stupid?", His free hand raised again as if to hit her one more.

With a frustrated growl Kagome latched onto the leaning figures thin wrist before gasping out.

" I have to go on stage again so.. please stop, " She pleaded in a rough voice, one to rough from her previous singing.

The mans clawed hand instantly snatched away from hers, his eyes minutely scanning the stilled room.

Sharp eyes landed near the distasteful mirror, small casual glosses and foundations littering the top of the worn wooden stand.

A lethal smirk spreading across a milky handsome face as he looked back down at the young woman.

" Then you better cover up good honey.", He sneered before a ear shattering slap echoed through the air.

An annoyed huff passed pursed lips as he cleaned another glass.

The men were getting loud again.

Something that he didn't need on an easy day like this.

Pulling off his faded apron he made his way towards the back of the old store. Cutting through drunken men and the fierce smell of something he was sure he had to clean later.

Finally turning on a sharp corner down a barely lit hall, he stopped infront the only door that occupied the thin narrow space.

But before his currently balled fist could even make contact with brittle wood, the door swung open. A small form bumping into his thick chest before looking up in foggy surprise.

" Oh.. It's just you Jinn. Ya scared me." The small women looked into his bright hazelnut eyes before forcing a small smile.

His eyes sharpened instantly, taking in the heavily dressed form that radiated distress. Her hand helplessly wringing a thin white scarf. Azure eyes dodging his as he assessed further.

A poorly covered dark ring circled worn out bagged eyes as a hitched breath fell from bruised small lips. Her hair, that usually cascaded down her arched back, was in a sloppy bun up top her head. Her neck bare of anything except purple and blue prints that caressed her once creamed skin.

His eyes closed slowly as he leaned forward, his forehead lightly pressing against hers, a hard sigh leaving his lips.

" Kagome..", A threat forming on his tongue.

Kagome swallowed a hard ball that throbbed In her sore throat. Trying to breath out a response to his angered appearance. Her eyes squeezed shut before opening up again, watered and already shedding salted tears.

" I-I'm trying.. I really am.", She promised once more, all to familiar to those used words.

He leaned back, slowly caressing her swollen cheek.

" I've heard that promise to many times.. ", He said in a serious tone that left no more room for forgotten promises.

Quickly wiping her face of stray tears, she passed him on fast paced feet, calling over her shoulder before she rounded the sharp corner.

" I'll be back in the morning..", Her voiced carried over to the tired looking man.

Jinn brought a thick hand up to his face, rubbing around roughly before swearing in a hushed voice.

 _Hasn't she endured enough?_


	4. AN (04-07 03:43:22)

Hello all!

It's Lu-Lu here and I'd like to thank all of those that sent very thoughtful PM's my way even though it's just two chapters in!

Much love.

And I'd like to address the two reviewers and reply back.

S-Chan08: Wait no more! Feel free to read till your hearts content. Chapters are currently being made and will be updated daily! Enjoy!

Guest: I understand where your coming from actually. And I very much appreciate your review but I'd like to address that Kagome is not a goddess, correct. Nor is she descendant from one, I think I would have mentioned it in the story. Though the way I describe her is how I see her, and I'd like for her to be appealing for both my taste and the readers. Also, her name isn't Luna. It's just a stage name that was made for her from her loyal cheering fans from where she works. And if you feel as though either Kouga or Sesshomaru are not to your taste, even though they will be featured in this book regardless, please feel free to read another book that pleases you. But other than that, I thank you for you opinion!

And I hope that as this story continues to grow, I will get more opinions like these! Whether they be good or bad, I am open to critiques from my readers if they feel they need to address an issue that I'd be glad the clean it up to the best of my ability.

Much love, and peace!

 _LuLu_


	5. Chapter 3: Rooted

_Chapter 3: Rooted_

Rain.

A formidable form that brought small joy to the nerve shot miko.

It didn't talk much.

Didn't hurt her unless she provoked it's ability. And it was a great listener, never judged unless a clap of thunder thought otherwise.

Small drizzles and patters hit the dark hood of her hoodie. Hands stuffed deep inside to prevent going to the nearest store and grabbing some cigarettes to smoke on.

 _She's honestly trying to stop ya know._

Having no time to change into her other clothes, the nearly soaked performance dress stuck to her thighs in sick annoyance. Thin layers clung to her skin as her thick hoodie pressed it closer to her heated body.

Silently hoping not to catch the wrong attention, she forced her feet to glide faster on the sickened ground. Skates silently crossing streets and dodging well memorized bumps and cracks.

Dimmed lights passed her in small flurries as she concentrated on the only thing that currently took over her gray matter.

 _Home._

Nothing much to look forward to, other than sleep.. Probably some food too.

She inwardly growled.

" And more arguing," She thought aloud as she rounded a sharp corner.

Finally stopping in front a large tattered building, the exhausted miko looked up absentmindedly. Catching the lone light that seemed brighter in the night sky.

Rain hit her face harder then what it actually sounded. Eyes closed and lips parted as she sucked up a lung full of earth bound air.

Taking the front steps slowly, she opened the entrance door, a old cry falling from its hinges with worn age.

The smell of home entered her and a small smile crept on her rain doused face. A unknown flush teasing her nose.

She waited patiently inside a brightly lit elevator, watching the side buttons climb higher to her destination.

Finally hitting her mark, the doors slid open to a widely spaced hallway. Middle-Aged lanterns decorating the tan walls every so feet.

Taking her skates off in front the closed doors to the elevator, she made her way down the rough carpeting, her hands sliding against the surface of the walls.

 _21.. 22.. 24.. Wait. Oh, 23._

Her legs planted themselves in front the forest green door. The smell of something promising wafting from underneath.

A small smile lit one side of her face as her hand came up to knock on the hard surface of the door. But before contact was made, she heard inside hinges being turned increasingly fast before it was practically thrown open, air wiping past her.

A stunning shade of emerald clashed with cobalt.

" _Mama..,"_ A baritone voice called out to her in a rough manner causing a bubbling laugh to escape her chest.

" You've come to be much older then me yet you still call me that? " She questioned as her arms instinctively opened up.

Without protest, a lean body pressed against hers. A small sigh passing through her wet tresses as the handsome face pressed against the crown of her head.

" I've been calling you that for ages and now you decide to nag me about it? ", Said person pulled back and examined the small figure before him.

Hair stuck to her flushed face making it seems like waved string fell from up top her head. Her rounded nose quivered to smell that wafted from inside the warm apartment. Eyes soft and bright, hints of gray peeking from dodging eyes.

A large glob of what he presumed was mascara, was smeared under one of her eyes giving off a creepy vibe that he instantly wanted to quash with a clean warm cloth.

Kagome watched as a clawed hand reached towards her face, the smile falling from the face in front her.

" Your makeup.. Looks horrible, " He whispered, his thumb running over the smudge. His sharp eyes solely on her.

With a small flinch and nervous laugh, the small miko swatted away the prying hand walking in quickly.

" Well, it's nice to see you to Shippou ", Her voice carried from over her shoulder.

The sound of her door closing sharply made Kagome _almost_ regret coming home.

Shuffling feet, the sound of cringing hinges that bounced, an hard puff whizzing passed pursed lips.

" You should take a shower..", Emerald eyes watched Kagome's back in a intensifying manor that had her shivering.

" Ah, Yea.. So.. ", Dull nailed hands reached to scratch behind her soaked head.

" So what's for dinner? ", She asked, eyes looking towards the small kitchen. Steam rising from a boiling pot.

" You should take a shower..", Shippou repeated. His eyes raw and wide. Watching her face.

Particularly that _smudge._

Kagome looked towards her child with mild anxiety.

Both of his lean arms stretched across the pale leather couch. Auburn hair cascading from the small ribbon in his hair. Pooling around his toned shoulders.

Legs crossed and fingers tapping, she eyed him warily. What was once turquoise, turned into a darkened forest mossy green. Calculating and piercing her body uncomfortably.

She hummed quietly, looking towards the lit hallway in front her.

" Sounds like a good idea actually.." She whispered mostly to herself.

Without a seconds glance, she paced her way across the large room. The nagging feeling never leaving back even when she was safe from that prying eyes.

Safely behind closed doors, she looked towards the shower.

Her fingers ached.

The spacious bathroom made nothing better to elimination her rising anxiety.

Golden lighting hung from the creamed ceiling making everything seem much brighter.

The two sink counter immediately pissing her off.

 _Her makeup.. Was at the bar._

And here she stood, bruises under already fading makeup that she horribly tried to hide.

Looking into the wide mirror wouldn't make things any better.

So peeling off both layers of clothing, she stepped into the grand shower. Turning knobs with numbed hands until it was to her satisfaction.

But she didn't wash.. No, instead she lazily stood and let the heated water wash off everything that wasn't ' _Kagome '_

The stench of perfume, unneeded makeup, clinging tobacco, booze...

 _And him._

It never bothered her then, so why now?

Was it because he changed? Or was it the sudden mood swings?

No.. She'd love him either way because he was _here_ and not _there._

Pruned fingers turned off the swinging shower. Stepping on the moist mat, she wrapped herself with the nearest towel.

Steam penetrated the air, barely making it visible in the large room.

With a much need huff of air she finally opened the door that connected to a larger room.

She looked around fully.

To her left a large window lay, plant life collected on the sill of it. Pooling moon making its self known in the suffocating room.

Her eyes shifted.

A well sized bed lay smack dab in the middle of the room. Gray, black and white sheeting covering the big bed. Pillows scattered all around its surface.

To her right, a Victorian dresser was seen. All it's glory covered in pieces of crumbled paper, clothes and accessories.

She wouldn't dare look at the lone door that called out to her in the far corner of the room.

So with an annoyed puff, she switched on blinding lights and made her way towards the covered dresser.

Pulling out only a large white t-shirt that read ' Strap On ' and light blue underwear she quickly pulled the moist towel from her body.

Slipping on her chosen gear, she searched the top of the dresser hunting for a band.

Giving up half way through, she stomped from the room and back out to were a brewing kit sat. Planted in the same spot, legs still crossed and arms still stretched.

She slowly crossed the room, sitting on the opposite couch. Her smooth legs mimicking his. Soft hands laying in her bare lap.

" So what's for din-", Her question died from her lips as she was whipped around the room. Wind quickly passing her until stopping abruptly.

Without acknowledging the fact that she closed her eyes, she reopened them. Greeted by a pair of lightened sea green eyes.

Legs uncrossed and opened fractionally, she sat on top the buff legs, her own pinning his down.

Her arms instantly crossed her chest in vexation.

" You know how I feel about that speed crap Shippou", She huffed loudly.

But the kit didn't respond like she wanted him to..

His only response was the caressing of her now fully exposed face.

She felt her brows bend at a concerning angle before her hands feel from her chest.

She reached and took his hand from her face, placing its rough surface over her warmed lips. An apology clear in her eyes.

His own reflexively looked away, feeling as though he might say something that would surely anger the miko.

" You know how _I_ feel about..", His other hand gestured towards her sorrowful face.

" That damned bastard laying his hands on you like your a goddamned doll.."

Kagome flinched from the venom that was rarely seen in the kind fox. It was something that she never wanted him to experience. A feeling that she tried to helplessly hide from him when he was younger.

She hummed, pulling his hand from her lips to return it to the side of her face.

She couldn't respond to him.

What was she going to say?

She lied too many times for her to count on both of their fingers.

So she did the only thing that she knew best.

She showered him in as much love as she could. So he didn't have to see her like this.

 _Not right now._

Pulling away from his hand, she pushed herself to her knees, slightly towering over the fuming kit. Her hands wounding around his lean neck to bring him into a tight hold.

A shaking breath passed her lips.

" I love you Shippou.. that is all that matters to me", She whispered silently.

Her dulling eyes closed, her mind raced, and her body shook.

" I don't want you to be angry with me.." She confessed, refusing to cry.

She was snapped back, his hands grabbing her waist painfully as his eyes bore through her own.

" I'm not mad at you dammit! It's that rotting son of a bitch hanyou that I'm mad at! You let him do what he pleases then you come home like this! ", His clawed hands motioned towards her wildly.

" And _I'm_ the only one that can put you back together! Why?! Why do you let this happen Kagome!? You were stronger than that! ..Stronger than him!

" Is it because-", His booming voice was cut off at the sound of her screeching one.

" Because I _love_ him! That's why! I can't just cut him off so easily Shippou! If you know how to them show me! Show me dammit.." She instantly brought her palms up to her eyes.

Quickly shedding tears fell from crystalized eyes, cascading down her forearms as she sobbed quietly.

 _Why me_


	6. Chapter 4: Significant

_"Why do you cry Kagome?"_

 _Nearly readable gemed eyes searched her mothers, distraught written clearly in them._

 _"They took him from his mama! The mean people took him and now he's sad!"_

 _Warm hazelnut eyes widened fractionaly at the clear distress in her childs voice._

 _Something similar to a chime suddenly sounded through the air, startling the child beneath her._

 _The small child looked on towards her mother, wondering just what was so funny about the current situation._

 _"Mama! It's not funny.."_

 _A quivering pout made it's way on her face, threatening tears coming forth in warning. But the mother paid no mind to her, as she was to occupied with trying to catch her breath, wiping at the non-exsistant tears at the corner of her own jewels._

 _"Oh.. O-Oh my! I'm not laughing at him dear, no.. I'm laughing at you!" She squeezed through chuckles before letting out a calming breath._

 _"At me?" Kagome questioned in disbelieve._

 _Her mother hummed quietly, looking over her child with amuzed and curious eyes._

 _Steping to the side, Hiyori quietly bent her knees and sat on the freed step besides her child, legs crossed and hands reaching for the book that resided in a small lap._

 _"Here.." She called over to Kagome, motioning with her hands for her to come closer._

 _And as she did, she flipped the book over, opening it at its very last page._

 _"Mama.. What are you doing?"_

 _Curious eyes searched her face as she watched her start to read the book aloud._

 _"Mama.. Your reading it the wrong way.." Kagome reached for the book, only for her hands to be captured within her mothers._

 _"You know.. I was once told that if you dont like the way something ended you could always picture it backwards."_

 _Kagome tilted her head slightly, processing what was just told._

 _"But.. you cant picture things backwards."_

 _Her mothers eyes gleamed, seamingly pleased with her answer._

 _"Oh, but you can! You see, the little boy was tooken from his mother because he became lost, correct?"_

 _Kagome slowly nodded._

 _"But! If you read it backwards, the story changes. From being lost and captured, to being safe and loved. From hardships, to good times. From being in love, to being with oneself." She laughed absentmindedly, slowly bringing her small hands towards her before kissing them softly._

 _"There is always going to be two stores in one, my love. And If you take the time to look it through, in the end, everything will be fine."_

 _Hiyori looked at her child, a wide smile stretching out on her rounded face, a small blush dusting her nose and ears._

 _"Everything will be fine!" She repeated after her mother, her voice nearly spiking with her springing newfound happiness._

*

Dull azure eyes opened at the smell of lingering traces of rain.

A muddled mind, gears shifting, fingers tingling.

Said eyes shifted towards where the smell drifted from.

Satin white curtains flowed and curled, a breathless breeze making itself known within the room.

Silently, she scanned the room, looking for nothing, but seaching for anything.

The brightly lit room looked back.

Grabbing at the thin sheets, she threw her legs over the large bedding, rubbing at sore eyes and shoulders.

The sound of footsteps softly echoed throughout the large room.

Making her way towards the bathroom, she rubbed at her eyes once more. An irritating feeling just beneath it.

Quickly switching on the lights, she turned to stare at her reflection in the mirror. Yet, she was greated by someone else, someone she does not know.

Azuze met Azure in a small stare down. Scanning over her face, she firstly noticed the dark bruise, that had failed to heal, looking worse then it had yesterday. More dark. Mixed in a with a scarlet hue and a violet blush.

She would have called it beautiful.

But she didn't stop there. Looking lower, a small slit prouded and puckered, pridefully made haste on her bottom lip. Not as big as last night, but bright enough to notice.

"Seems like working is definitely out of the question tonight.."

Her hands scaled her neck in an vain attempt to stop the throbbing pain that coated her neck. The same colors that bloomed under her eye, wrapped around her slinder muscle.

Letting her hands fall, she leaned upon the sink counter, her head rolling back, eyes fluttering closed. A rough breath leaving her in a rush.

Quickly switching off the lights, she rushed from the room. Thoughts of the previous night suddenly clouding her mind.

Hard pressed feet passed the bed.

" _Don't fuck with me Kagome! I know damn well you were talking about that perky bastard-"_

She yanked her bedroom door open, the sound of wood hitting brick as it slamed against the wall.

 _"Then you better cover up good honey-"_

Now was not the time.

 _Not now-_

The sudden sound of a certain persons voice finally brought her back to reality.

She looked up into foggy dark eyes, sleep and irritation written all over them. Assessing her slumped form upon the dark hallway wall.

"Your pretty lively in the morning.. which is something new." Shippou nearly snorted at the image of her running through the apartment at wild speeds.

Kagome took a deep breath, mentally cooing at her heart for a break to catch herself.

"Yes.. well, I felt the need to start the day with a little cardio.."

Shippou hummed.

She cringed.

"Well.. aren't you supposed to be at work? Your usually gone when I wake." She questioned, casually passing him before rubbing at her eye again.

She could hear him shift, most likely following her every step.

"Yea.. called a rain check for today." He roughly replied, feet dragging on the soft carpeting.

"Oh.. well, I guess I'll grab something and go. You know, duty calls." She laughed over her shoulder, padding her way through the living room towards the small kitchen.

While reaching for the handel to the fridge, she felt pressure on the insides of her arms, rough finger curling around her, before suddenally being lifted her from her spot.

"Nope, not today. Jinn called earlier and _demanded_ you stay home till your back on your feet." Shippou huffed out while carrying his load over towards one of the wiling couches.

"What? But I'm suppose to sing to~!"

"Well old man jenkins thinks otherwise! So, go along with it and enjoy." He sarcastically bit back before softly throwing her down.

While scratching the back of his head, Shippou glanced down at the fuming miko. Her cheeks puffed and flushed, brows bent and hands pushed deep within her lap.

A serious sign of reluctance.

So, bending down infront her, he skimed his nose over the crown of her hair. Soothing her almost instantly. Pushing back on the balls of his feet, he assessed her once more.

"Spend a day with me?" He asked softly.

He watched her melt in an instant. Eyes brightening and lips curling.

He smiled, willingly kissing her forehead.

Her head knocked on his chin with a soft tap before she replied.

"Well.. I guess it wouldn't hurt." She smiled.

Shippou laughed richly before kissing her head once again.

"Thought so."


End file.
